The present invention relates to devices for retaining a boot on snow equipment, such as skis, monoskis, snowboards, or the like. In the ski field, such devices are generally known as ski bindings.
The present application concerns more particularly a system of support for limiting displacement near the rear part of the binding.
In general, the skier's boot is retained in the ski in a releasable fashion in the front part by a toe binding or portion and in the rear part by a heel binding or portion. In cases of significant force, the boot is released from the ski before the limb or joints of the skier are injured by releasing the toe, the heel, or both. To this effect, the toe binding portion, for example, includes a mechanism that pivots laterally around a vertical axis while the heel binding portion generally includes a mechanism that pivots upward about a horizontal axis. The heel and toe binding mechanisms are adjustable so that the skier can select the amount of force that is necessary to free the boot from the ski.
There are already a large number of bindings that have means for regulating their longitudinal position on the ski. Also, toe and heel binding portions are already known that are adjustable in position along the ski to adapt the distance between the toe and the heel to the length of the sole of the boot. As a general rule, it is the heel binding that is displaced by having a body portion which is slid along a groove and immobilized in the chosen longitudinal position by a lock or pin. The lock is typically movable between two positions, a locking position, and an unlocked position which permits the user to displace the binding along the longitudinal axis of the ski to a determined longitudinal position, adapting it to the length of the sole of the shoe.
One advantage of the present invention is that it facilitates cleaning and maintenance of bindings.
Another advantage is that it facilitates the storage of skis and equipment.
Still other characteristics and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.